1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a driving circuit formed of circuit devices having large variations in characteristics such as thin-film transistors (TFTs), used for a display apparatus, such as a liquid-crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display apparatuses, such as liquid-crystal display apparatuses, especially in so-called "driving-circuit-integrated liquid-crystal display apparatuses," in each of which a driving circuit for driving pixels is integratedly built in an active-matrix liquid-crystal panel in which the pixels formed of thin-film transistors serving as active devices are disposed in a matrix, the driving circuit itself is also constructed of thin-film transistors.
In general, thin-film transistors have variations in characteristics, such as on-current characteristics, because they have uneven crystalline grain coarsenesses, i.e., uneven-sized crystalline grains.
When a driving circuit for a display apparatus, especially a switching section and an input-voltage conversion circuit for an analog-operation video line, is formed of circuit devices having large variations in characteristics, such as thin-film transistors, these device-characteristic variations adversely affect circuit operations. The video-signal switching section may cause a vertical line to appear, deteriorating uniformity. In the input-voltage conversion circuit, circuit malfunction may occur.